


Dangerous Mission

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, hux's asshole father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: AU. Hux is a member of the resistance, and he volunteers to go under cover in the first order. Poe doesn't like the idea of him putting himself in danger.





	Dangerous Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet written for day 1 of gingerpilot week.

“Please, Armitage, you can’t do this, it’s too dangerous,” Poe pleaded. His insides felt cold and tight with fear. They were in their shared quarters, Poe was pacing around nervously, and Hux was reading through his mission brief one last time, before going on the most dangerous mission of his life.

“More dangerous than taking on a dreadnought by yourself?” Hux snapped in response, glaring up at his boyfriend from where he was seated on the bed. Poe was taken aback by the annoyance in Hux’s voice, and he couldn’t think of anything to counter that argument. It’s true that he had taken some truly enormous risks for the resistance himself, but he wasn’t prepared to risk Hux. Poe swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to continue.

“They won’t just kill you if they find out, they’ll, they’ll-” Poe cut himself off with a gasp, not daring to even think about what they would do to him. Personal experience told him how unpleasant being a prisoner of the First Order could be; how much worse would it be for Hux? They tortured Poe to get something from him, but if they knew Hux was a spy for the resistance they’d torture him for the sheer pleasure of it.

Hux’s expression softened in response to Poe’s obvious distress. He put the datapad down and stood up, before he closed the gap between them. “I know, darling, I know,” Hux said as he took Poe into his arms. Poe wrapped his arms tightly around Hux’s slim waist in response. “There was a reason I ran from the order, from my father, as a teenager; I know what they’re capable of better than anyone.”

“So why would you volunteer for this mission?” Poe asked miserably, his voice muffled slightly by Hux’s shoulder. “How could you go back to them?”

“Because no one else would be able to do this; no one else has my background. My father doesn’t know what I’ve been doing since I escaped, so I should be able convince him that I had a change of heart. It’s worth the risk, Poe, this resistance is hanging by a thread, and without any new intel we’re dead in the water.”

Poe understood all of this; it was the same thing Leia had told him when he confronted her about it, but it didn’t make it any easier. He knew what Hux had been through, growing up under the thumb of a First Order General, and he knew how difficult it had been for him to escape. The idea of Hux going back there, and coming face to face with his wretched father, was almost unthinkable. Yet it was exactly what was going to happen.

“I’m not going to tell you everything is going to be fine, because we both know that would be a lie, but I promise I’ll be careful.” Poe pulled back just enough to look up at Hux with watery eyes, and simply nodded; not trusting his voice at that moment.

“Besides, if anything goes wrong I have the best pilot in the galaxy to come and rescue me.” Hux chuckled. Poe couldn’t help but smile in response, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“Those assholes won’t be able to keep me from you,” Poe said, laughing a little now too.

“Damn right.”

Hux cupped Poe’s cheek in his hand and gave him a soft kiss. Poe was not satisfied with that; he didn’t know if he’d ever see Hux again, and that was not good enough. He grabbed hold of Hux’s jacket with both hands and pulled him in, kissing him hard. Hux’s gasp of surprise quickly transformed into a moan as he melted into the kiss, then he let his lips part at Poe’s gentle insistence. Poe pressed forwards, past those parted lips, and he moaned in return when their tongues rubbed against each other. After a few more intoxicating moments of kissing, Poe started to pull away, and Hux followed for a moment, as if he didn’t want it to end.

“I love you so much,” Poe murmured, when they finally broke apart. Hux dipped his head so that their foreheads were touching, and looked into his eyes with so much affection and sadness that it made Poe’s heart ache.

“I love you too,” Hux replied. “No matter what happens, I always will.”


End file.
